La gran batalla
by Masterch1ef
Summary: Toda historia tiene un principio y un fin, Los dioses tendrán un fin?


Ragnarok

La llegada de un guerrero.

En el cielo Skuld busca a su hermana Belldandy en medio de la vegetación, enseguida oye el bello canto de su hermana y siguiéndolo encuentra a Belldandy junto a Urd y Peorth, Skuld se les une y comienzan un canto que incluso sus ángeles aparecen, un momento sumamente hermoso, de pronto el bello recital es interrumpido por el bélico sonido del cuerno del dios Heimdall.

Oscuridad, ahora Skuld se ve en medio del ejercito más grande que se haya visto, todos dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del cielo, después ve al enemigo, grandes sombras se acercan, montañas destructoras.

El firmamento luce rojizo, el campo de batalla presenta sus muertos, el fuego consume al cielo.

- ¡Kyaaaa!- Skuld se despierta de manera súbita.

La mañana es hermosa, el sol esta en su esplendor, Belldandy prepara el desayuno mientras Urd y Keichi esperan en la mesa.

- ¿Skuld no pensará levantarse?- se preguntaba Keichi.

- ¿Te importa mucho? Ayer no gano en nuestra partida de Uno y se quedo viendo televisión hasta tarde- contesto Urd.

- ¿Por que siempre contestas así Urd?, por cierto ¿dónde esta Peorth?

Belldandy entra a la habitación trayendo el desayuno y contesta a la pregunta de Keichi:

- Salió temprano por que quería ver un nuevo tipo de rosas que anunciaron por televisión.

- Claro ella y su manía por las flores- comentó Keichi- ojala y no me oiga, ja, ja.

En medio de esta escena se presento el grito de Skuld.

- ¡Viene de la habitación de Skuld!- grito Keichi

Los tres corrieron a la habitación de la más joven de las diosas, ella se hallaba atemorizada y sudando. Su hermana Belldandy la abrazó y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué pasa hermana?

- Tuve un sueño horrible, fue lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿De que trató?

- Yo, no, no lo recuerdo...

- Esto debe ser la obra de un hechizo.-comentó Urd-

- O tal vez de un demonio- agregó Keichi.

Pasado esta situación se dirigieron a la sala de té a comentar lo ocurrido, Belldandy se dirigió a la cocina, a preparar un poco de té.

- Esto es demasiado raro- comenzó Urd la plática.

- Tengo miedo.-decía tímidamente Skuld.

Y era cierto no era la misma Skuld ahora se veía triste y atemorizada.

Urd se puso a meditar hasta que cayó en una especie de trance y recordó:

- Entre el caos surge la luz, y el ciclo se repite continuamente.

Urd sacudió la cabeza y grito:

- ¿Quién dijo eso?.

- ¿Qué te sucede Urd?- preguntó Keichi a la exaltada Urd.

- ¿Quién dijo esa frase?.

- ¿Qué frase?

- En...luz... no sé la olvide.

Todos se alarmaron más, no era solo un sueño olvidado ahora no se recordaba siquiera lo que se acababa de oir, Urd se dejo caer, y se quedo sentada pensada.

Skuld se abrazaba las rodillas, el miedo la invadía más y más.

Keichi se levantó y fue por Belldandy, ella también se hallaba mirando a la nada, callada sin decir una sola palabra, de pronto grito y dejo caer la bandeja con el té.

Keichi se acerco a ella y le pregunto que le sucedía ella recuperó el sentido, le dijo que sentía no miedo, sino una sensación de que algo estaba por suceder algo grande.

- ¡Keichi Morisato!- Se oyó que alguien gritaba desde el patio de la casa.

Las diosas y Keichi se dirigieron al patio, en el se encontraba un hombre envuelto en una capa negra, su rostro lo tenía cubierto y en mano tenía un casco de hoplita griego.

Keichi se acerco a él y le preguntó:

- ¿Quién eres y por que entras a mi casa?

El hombre se descubrió el rostro era un joven de la edad de Keichi un poco más alto que Belldandy de cabello corto y negro.

- Mi nombre es Peleo, mi padre era griego y mi madre noruega. ¿ellas son Belldandy, Urd y Skuld?

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Al parecer en Noruega sabemos más acerca de los dioses.

Belldandy se sorprendió pero pronto hablo al visitante:

- ¿En noruega les cuentan mucho acerca de nosotros?

- Como sabes Belldandy, en Noruega cuentan muchas historias acerca de ustedes, la verdad no pensé que fueran tan jóvenes, por otro lado soy griego, creo que debo estar acostumbrado a oír hablar de dioses.

- ¿Y a que se debe que nos visites?

- Sencillo, vengo siguiendo mi sueño.

Keichi sintió temor al oír esas palabras, pensó que el joven venía por Belldandy.

- Ni creas, que dejaré que te lleves a Belldandy.

- Ese no es mi deseo, mi deseo es ser un Einherjar.

Skuld pregunto a Urd que era un Einherjar y ella le contestó:

- Entre la división de lucha, elegidos por las Valkirias, están los Einherjars, los guerreros más heroicos entre los humanos son llevados al cielo, donde viven entrenando por un tiempo tan largo que parece, eterno.

- ¿Y para que querrían pasar la eternidad entrenando?

La mirada de Urd bajo se veía en ella el desazón, y dijo:

- Por eso sucedieron estas cosas, el sueño de Skuld, mi recuerdo, y la sensación de Belldandy.

Todos fijaron su mirada en Urd, ella finalmente dijo:

- Al ser el último Einherjar reclutado, se iniciará el Fimbulwinter, después de ello, el Ragnarok habrá empezado.

Skuld y Keichi no entendían esas palabras entonces Belldandy tomó la palabra:

- El Ragnarok, es la batalla final entre los dioses, y los gigantes ancestrales, ellos estaban antes que nosotros, después aparecimos, y más tarde los demonios. Los gigantes no están atados a nosotros por el sistema del doble así que tienen la libertad de pelear contra nosotros.

Cuanto Belldandy terminó su explicación en la cara de Skuld se vio el miedo y comprendió su sueño.

- Hermana no es posible, yo soñé eso, vi un ejercito enorme, vi como ardía el cielo, vi dioses muertos.- decía la pequeña Skuld en medio de sollozos y llanto.

Keichi sintió un dolor en su corazón, en realidad los dioses pueden morir, y si Belldandy es llamada a esa guerra y si nunca volviera.

Todos se hallaban consternados todos, excepto Peleo, él continuaba allí sin moverse.

Skuld corrió hacia el y comenzó a golpearlo y reclamarle:

- ¿Por qué has venido? ¿quieres que todos mueran?- gritaba la pequeña mientras lloraba.

- ¿Y si no puedo ser elegido Einherjar?

- No tiene caso- comentó Urd- el último einherjar será encontrado, y por casualidad será el momento cuando se iniciará el invierno de tres años, si no es él será otro no hay salida.

En ese momento se apareció Peorth con un ramo de rosas:

- Miren que rosas tan hermosas tengo y mejor es que me las regalaron, ja, ja.

- ¿Peorth?

Peorth bajo las rosas y se sorprendió al ver a Peleo, y soltó una lágrima.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Peorth?

- ¿Yo?, ¿Qué haces tu aquí, veo que todavía disfrutas de tu deseo tanto que lo traes puesto?

- Peorth...

Peorth se fue a su habitación mientras lloraba, en ese instante, en el patio apareció el símbolo de Hild la líder del infierno.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Peleo a Belldandy

- Es la marca de Hild la líder del infierno.

Peleo se quito por completo la capa y bajo ella tenía una armadura griega antigua, y se preparó a pelear.

Fin del capitulo I

¿Pueden morir los dioses? ¿detendrán el Ragnarok?


End file.
